


Your fingers against my skin

by Androgynonymous



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drabble, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Virgin Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androgynonymous/pseuds/Androgynonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili's body is exquisite, and Thorin wonders why he's never done this before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your fingers against my skin

“Mahal,” Thorin murmurs, Kíli’s mouth moving to his neck as their bare chests rub against one another. It feels exquisite, the sensation of their bodies pressed together from head to foot, and Thorin wonders why he’s never done this before. It took a while to figure out where to put his hands but now they rest lightly on his nephew’s shoulders, while Kíli’s own are busy kneading Thorin’s arse.

He likes that. He likes that _a lot._

Kíli stops sucking on Thorin’s collarbone and draws his nose along the line of Thorin’s jaw.

“What do you want?” he asks, voice low and rough in a way that makes Thorin shiver.

“Finger me,” he replies instantly. He’s done it before – by himself, obviously. But now he wants something more, wants to feel Kíli’s skilful fingers rubbing up inside him.

Kíli sucks in a breath and then pulls Thorin’s head down for a biting kiss. Thorin finds that he enjoys it less than before, the sharp sting of teeth against his lips not nearly as sensual as the sensation of their tongues slicking slowly together, but his nephew seems to read that somehow through Thorin’s body, and when they break apart it is much gentler.

“One moment,” says Kíli breathlessly, and ducks down out of Thorin’s arms, fumbling with the clothes that lay discarded on the floor around them. He grins salaciously as he rights himself, a small vial of liquid clutched in his hand as he steps back into Thorin’s space. Kíli’s arms come up around him again, and he can hear the quiet sounds of the vial being opened behind him as he wraps his own arms around a trim waist.

He feels a finger slowly worming its way between the cheeks of his arse, and gasps in shock when it drifts past his hole to stroke teasingly over his balls. Before long though, the finger is back exactly where he wants it, nudging gently around his entrance.

“Alright, uncle?” Kíli asks, and Thorin suddenly realises that he has his face buried in his nephew’s shoulder and is panting into his neck.

“Fine,” he replies hoarsely, and raises his head so that he can kiss Kíli’s lips again.

He moans into his nephew’s mouth when the finger slowly slides into him, Kíli’s other hand squeezing his arse cheek in a way that makes him want to plead for more. Thorin’s arms move upwards without any conscious thought as that long digit begins to rub deliciously inside him, his own fingers taking root in the hair at the back of Kíli’s head and clutching desperately. The motion brings their bodies flush against one another, and Thorin moans again as he feels the rough glide of Kíli’s penis against his own.

The kiss ends, and he pants into Kíli’s mouth as he rocks his hips back and forth, loving the slide against his penis as much as he loves the finger pushing in and out of him.

“More?” Kíli asks, and Thorin feels another finger pressing up against the skin of his hole.

“Yes,” Thorin breathes, and he slicks his tongue against Kíli’s lips as it begins to push inside, losing himself to pleasure and want.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written porn before, I have no idea if this is any good?


End file.
